Talk:God
If this article offends anyone who doesn't believe in God, I apologize, I tried to make this article as neutral as possible. But the IJ movies do seem to point to the existence of God, or at least some kind of supernatural things, if you know what I'm trying to say. --The Wolfe22 20:11, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Islam's deity? *I don't agree with saying that God is the deity of Islam... The Muslim God is more widely known as "Allah". Not God, like the God of Christianity-Judaism. --The Wolfe22 20:44, 3 June 2008 (UTC) **"Allah" is just Arabic for "God." For that matter, "God" isn't His name any more than Allah is - it's Jehovah (well, technically it's YHWH or Yahweh, but I don't think that fact ever gets mentioned in Indy anywhere). jSarek 22:18, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ***Well, we should at least make it clear that the God in Indy is the Christian God, and not the Muslim God. --The Wolfe22 22:26, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ****Again, they're the same God. All three Abrahamic faiths believe in the same entity; they just have differing beliefs on the authority of his alleged Earthly representatives. jSarek 22:35, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ***** ahem, are any of you Islamic or Christian or even Jewish at all? I have studies the three 'Abrahamic' religions and you cannot say they are the same diety. The Jews and Christians believe in the God Jehovah (I AM, Yahweh, etc.), the Muslims believe in Allah (indirect translation is God)(Allah has no actual word in the English language to be translated into, simply God or Allah, neither do justice). Anyway, if you read the belief systems about these two entites they are quite differant and are clearly not the same person. I am not against or for any perticular belief at all, just saying 'religiously' make it understood there is a differnace, even if you have them refered to as the same thing, they are differant... like an article on Spreads and saying Butter and Margrine are the same, they look the same, hell they might even taste semi-the same, but they arn't. 05:33, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ***** Whether it is the same deity can be a matter of long philosophical debate. For example, can you say if Eliot Ness is the same entity with Eliot Ness as appeared in the "Untouchables" AND Eliot Ness in reality? In a sense, yes there is ONE Eliot Ness so we are speaking about THE Eliot Ness. But then again, Eliot Ness never met any Indiana Jones who discovered the Holy Grail and Atlantis, and did not look like Kevin Costner. His fictional counterparts did, not himself. It's the same with God/Allah. Technically they are the same God, but then again, God said things that Allah did not; Allah appointed Muhammad as a prophet, but God did not; Christian God has Jesus as his son, but Jewish God and Allah do not. To put it simply, they are mutually exclusive concepts and even if they can refer to one single thing, one is mistaken and the other is right; not all at once... Now I don't know if this contributes to the betterment of the article but let's hope so... MoffRebus 07:50, 16 January 2009 (UTC)